Cinderella
by CrxyBxy
Summary: Years have passed, but Jack still keeps those memories. The hurt of her death was awful, but he doesn't regret staying, raise her and watch her grow to the amazing woman she became later in life. 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight And she'll be gone


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood nor any of its contents.

 **Genre:** Family

 **Type :** Song Fic

 **Song:** Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman

 **Pairing:** Jack/OC

 **Background Story:** One of Captain Jack Harkness's many secrets is the existence, or lack there of, of his daughter, Mia. After so many years, Jack's old memories come to surface in her 50th death anniversary.

 **Author:** Unshod Black Tears

* * *

Jack Harkness was considered one of the most powerful man alive with his never ending knowledge about anything about aliens and his strange immortality. Most feared him, some hated him and few admired him, but what those people had in common was the theory that Captain Jack Harkness held no weaknesses. They were utterly wrong. Love was one of Jack's weaknesses, but what really shattered Jack beyond repair, to a point where there was no turning back, was his daughter's death. And no, it was not Alice's, because she was alive and well if not for the hurt of her own son's death. No, it was Mia Harkness's death, Jack's baby girl. **  
**

That's why he now sat in his office with a bunch of empty scotch bottles spread all over his desk with some broken after falling down onto the wooden floor, with a half empty bottle held by his right hand. Staring at the picture set in front of him on his table. Tears running down his cheeks as he tried to remember her alive. Long, straight dark brown hair so much alike his, always up in a messy bun or ponytail; cheerful, naive amber eyes and the feeling of her tanned, petite hand around his.

 **She spins and she sways to whatever song plays**  
 **Without a care in the world**

 _8 year old Mia giggled with her mother as she spun around the baby blue ballet room her father had built just for her. The soft melody of "You're The Top" played in the background as she jumped and ran around the room, making twirls and spins as she went. Jenny Harkness smiled softly at the sight of her princess's happiness and never ending joy. Her smile grew when her eyes met Jack's, who was standing in the doorway. As soon as the little girl noticed her father's presence, she giggled even more and jumped into his waiting arms._

 **And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders**  
 **It's been a long day and there's still work to do**  
 **She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!**

 _The immortal man sat at his desk, reading Gwen's report of what had happened during the alien-hunting episode that had taken place earlier that day. He sighed but soon a grin appeared on his lips when the sound of hurried, small steps reached his ears, obviously making their way towards his home office. A plan quickly formed in his mind and his attention was once more turned towards the report, even though he wasn't reading but waiting. Surely enough, a few seconds later he felt someone tugging at his pants._

 **There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
and I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"**

 _"Dance with me daddy, please." She gave him her lost puppy face and he had to restrain himself from beaming at his little princess. He was always happy to teach her and dance with her when one of her friends organized the small parties where they pretended they were Disney princesses._

 **So I will dance with Cinderella**  
 **While she is here in my arms**  
 **'Cause I know something the prince never knew**

 _The ballet room was once again filled with the 30s songs the little girl loved. The duo made their way to the center of the room and Mia giggled when she put her small feet atop her daddy's. They started swaying to the soft melody and seconds later Jack was laughing with genuine joy as he spun his daughter in his arms, he would often throw her in the air and then catch her and dive her, making her messy hair fly with the sudden rush of wind._

 **Oh I will dance with Cinderella**  
 **I don't want to miss even one song**  
 **'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**  
 **And she'll be gone**

 _The clock announced midnight and Jack almost dropped his daughter to the floor with the shock. He had been having so much fun he didn't even see the time. He grinned at his sleepy daughter and picked her up, he then proceeded to make a deadly silent walk to her Disney decorated bedroom and tucked her into bed without the need of a bedtime story, all the while mentally praying that his wife had been asleep all the time._

 **She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed**  
 **She wants to know if I approve of the dress**  
 **She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away**  
 **And I need to practice my dancin'**  
 **Oh please, Daddy, please!"**

 _Years had passed and now Jack found himself sitting in one of the shop's highly comfortable chairs. In front of him were the the changing rooms, one of which his 18 year old daughter was occupying._

 _"Spencer is amazing daddy. You'll love him, believe me. He loves me for who I am." Her voice said._

 _"I'm sure honey." Jack nodded absentmindedly but soon shut up when his daughter came out. From the waist down, her dress was loose and burgundy and reached her ankles, but from her waist up, it was rather tight and pure white. "You look amazing."_

 _His princess just smiled._

 **So I will dance with Cinderella**  
 **While she is here in my arms**

 **'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**  
 **And she'll be gone**

 _Jack and Jenny stopped walking when they caught sight of their beautiful daughter. She was laughing with Spencer, the blonde haired guy with the green eyes and the nerdy vibe, they watched for a few seconds as she seemed totally focused on the boy next to her and how they interacted with their high school friends. Their girl was not a baby anymore, they had to accept that fact, though it would be hard for Jack to do so._

 **But she came home today with a ring on her hand**  
 **Just glowing and telling us all they had planned**  
 **She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'**  
 **Oh please, Daddy, please!"**

 _24 year old, college graduate Mia Rose Harkness burst into her parents's kitchen with a high squeal and a beam that threatened to rip her face apart. Jack interrupted his search in the fridge to look at his overly excited daughter as her mother did the same and put down the knife she had been using to cut vegetables._

 _"I'm getting married!" She sing sang as she extended her left arm and allowed Jenny to widen her eyes at the sight of the beautiful diamond ring. "Spence proposed this morning, isn't this so exciting?!"_

 _Jack was still frozen in place in front of the fridge. His mouth fell in shock and his eyes were wide open, but he couldn't seem to move the rest of his body. The only thought running through his mind was that his baby was getting married, trying to make it sound impossible. It seemed just like yesterday that the immortal alien hunter had held his newborn in his arms._

 _"Dad?" Mia called and her face softened when she looked at him. Jenny gave him a sympathetic look, it was always clear that Jack would be the most affected one when the realization that their daughter was already a grown up hit them. "Don't worry daddy, you'll always be the man I love the most in my life. And besides, I need to practice my dancing for the wedding."_

 _"There's no need to ask twice." Jack faintly grinned and pulled the young woman into a tight hug, which she returned._

 **So I will dance with Cinderella**  
 **While she is here in my arms**  
 **'Cause I know something the prince never knew**  
 **Oh I will dance with Cinderella**  
 **I don't want to miss even one song**

 _The father and daughter swayed at the sound of "You're The Top", inside the circle contoured by the wedding guests, friends and relatives. Several eyes welled up, knowing the meaning of the song and also because of the sad aura the dance had. It was clear to everyone in the room that Jack was letting her go, that he was giving Spencer Taylor the final permission of deserving his daughter's love. As he spun Mia around, Jack's mind replayed all the times they danced together in the ballet room. All the times his baby's giggles swelled him with genuine joy and happiness. He pulled his daughter closer and kissed the side of her head as she rested her head on the crook of his neck._

 **'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**  
 **And she'll be gone**

 _The dance came to an end and Jack knew what he had to do. He grabbed his daughter's hand and led her towards her husband. He offered the young man a genuine smile and put Mia's hand in Spencer's._

 _"Take care of her." He wasn't sure if he asked, begged or even ordered, but Spencer nodded with a knowing smile._

 _"I will, sir."_

 _And Jack Harkness knew Spencer Taylor would. Because despite all the jealousy he had towards the boy in the first place had disappeared and was replaced by acceptance and trust, welcoming the blonde to the Harkness family._

 _Jack smiled as he draped his arm around his wife's petite shoulders. His daughter was already a grown up young woman who graduated from Yale with the highest scores and would now have a first hand experience of the amazing married life in which she would love and be unconditionally loved back by her husband. And Jack had accepted it. But in his heart, Mia would always be his baby girl, the little princess he had taught how to dance and the reason of why he had stayed and raised her to be the amazing woman she now was. He would cherish those memories forever, not even forever would take away those precious memories._


End file.
